Changes
by xXtootsieXx13
Summary: Hey Guys First Story Hope You like It. Please comment or PM, love to here your advice. I'm Hoping that If You Guys Like It I Can continue it. I'll add a new chapter soon so count on it ENJOY c: (sorry btw this isn't like at all a divergent trilogy, SORRY!)
1. Chapter 1

My Story

"Why me again," I think to myself as a sophomore boy shoves me into the wall blocking me from anyway of escape.

"You free this weekend Freshie (Freshman's are called Freshies in the first weeks of school)?"

I realize the boy to be the WAY too confident Marcus who thinks at the snap of his fingers he gets whatever he wants especially me, his best friend.

Well not this time, "Marcus no hard feelings but I find you… lacking intelligence. If you didn't already know, I find you annoying. Marcus we will never be more than friends OK, sorry."

Marcus moves in to where I can feel his breath find its way through my mouth and my head screams BACK OFF, and swirls with dizziness.

Than he says, "Are you scared Sadie?" and his other hand reaches out and caresses my shoulder giving me shivers.

My mind immediately replies "Are you serious? Me, afraid of you? PUH! Did he not just hear me? Gosh dudes are STUPID!"

Instead of saying anything that would get him to move in even closer, to close, I shove him away as hard as my long arms could and my legs briskly carried me back to Social Studies. Marcus quickly recovers from the shove (that was more of a weak girly one) and scans the hall to make sure his reputation isn't going to blow up in his face or something, but I doubt it, he's been let down a lot.

Marcus yells after me chuckling, "Sadie please I'm desperate!"

"I know" is what I hushed at him as I snuck into my seat.

As Social Studies starts Joey rushes in after me and pushes a poor kid out of his seat to sit next to me. I sit there shaking my head and apparently smiling because Marcus looked over at me and reached for my hand, grinning at me like he had just impressed me. He hadn't he actually gave me more reason to NOT go out with him.

I tore a sheet of paper out of my binder and started to write, _"UHHHHG Marcus. DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND I LOVE OUR FRIENDSHIP, AND I DON'T WANT THAT TO CHANGE! Pwease? Let's keep it that way?"_

I tossed the paper in his direction, and unfortunately ended up some way, some how in the crush of my LIFE's buff sturdy hands, Noah. I looked in his direction and his beautiful blue eyes were staring down at my STUPID note ment for MARCUS! Ahhhh, the way Noah's hair fit somehow perfectly on his head, and swept over part of his left eye got me all giggly. Noah looked up at me and gave me his lazy grin that totally seemed sinister, and feeling both blushy and embarrassed, I sank lower, and lower in my seat, wishing to escape the world and it's firm grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

As I'm rushing to escape the class and get as far away as I could, which turns out to be 10 min. of Science than electives, Noah firmly grabs my hand stopping me from my departure.

"Sadie, pwease don't hate me but I read your letter to Marcus. I GAVE IT BACK. I just wanted to ask you... Why won't you go out with Marcus?"

Wow that was TOTALY unexpected! Where did that come from!? Oh and look he used 'Pwease' that's soooo cute! _'Well,'_ my head thought to its self,_ 'If you must so rudely know it is because, first I like you, and second MARCUS WILL ONLY EVER BE MY FRIEND!' _My mouth replied with only reason two, "Marcus is just a friend, and forever will be."

Again I felt that weird sensation of be blocked from all evacuation when Noah moved in, pushing me up against a wall and his body inches from mine, my hand still intertwined in his. I felt both a feeling of complete and utter safeness and awkwardness.

"Sadie... Marcus likes you... And maybe so do I... But Marcus is my friend and I don't want either of us hurting him."

**_HOLY CRAP! DID HE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK HE DID?!_ **My head swam with confusion, I tugged at a piece of my golden hair. Holding the wall for support.

"What do you mean by 'hurt' him, I stammered.

Noah with the advantage of having my hand, pulled me outside and around to a quiet spot, with no one around. Than Noah was really close again, if I puckered my lips we would be kissing. I was getting pretty annoyed with being put so close to guys today, even with Noah, his breath at least didn't smell bad, it had the smell of mint. Noah's eyes locked in with my hazel eyes, and then his eyes studied my lips. I began to feel blushy when Noah's hand reached up and touched my cheek, setting off an immediate blush bomb.

Than Noah whispered against my bare cheek, "It would hurt him to see this."

And right as I was about to reply, Noah's lips were against mine making my reply falter, his hand cradling my cheek. I kissed back lightly, and when he realized this he kissed back with more urgency. His lips tasted like minty freshness, and seemed to fit perfectly in my lips.

Noah pulled back a little and hushed with laughter in his voice, "Hmm? Sadie would you pwease attend a date with me to hopefully become my girlfriend?"

I replied by softly kissing him again on his smooth lips and pulling him closer, and he smiled.

I asked Noah, "Didn't you just say you didn't want to hurt Marcus?"

He answered, "The moment we just had was enchanting, so when it happened all worry fell from my mind and hit the pavement hard, destroying it." He smiled his lazy grin and guided me back to the halls of the school with our hands swinging between us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys 3rd chapter! This will be my stopping point until I hear that I am doing ok. Please leave a review with your advice.**

* * *

I sit in the green grass of my front yard under our red maple tree just as it's leaves begin to bud. I softly pat and run my fingers thru the moist lawn. Waiting urgently for Noah to arrive and drive me to the mall so that we can hang out without being bothered by our friends.

I hear a quiet crack but quickly dismiss it because I feel something tap my left shoulder. I wiz around to my left to see what it was.

Thinking that it could be Noah I whisper, "Noah?"

Than, just as I'm about to get up and go call Noah, something rubs up against my right shoulder, I jump to my feet searching the ground, and my surroundings for anything, or anyone that could have done it.

Out of nowhere I hear a 'Crack!' and I swing around facing the tree. "AH!" Is all I could get out as, Noah jumps from the thick branches from above me and drags me to the ground along with him. His lips crush against mine, as I lay below him, my mind in a puddle of good feelings, anger, ache, and confusion. I start to giggle and hold him tightly around the neck kissing him back fiercely.

Noah pulls back enough for words to make its way thru his mouth and he says against my neck, "Did you miss me dear?"

"Of course I did. Nice entry by the way, hurt the girl right before the date. Very classic."

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you! Where does it hurt?!" Noah chuckles as he sits up with me in his arms and starts checking for bruises. I giggle as he starts to lightly tickle me in my most ticklish spot.

I sputter,"STOP! ST-" I laugh "Noah! I'm gonna-pee! Ha! STOP!" Noah stops the tickling and sits me in his lap, facing him.

Noah grins his evil smile, kisses my forehead, and while his lips are still on my head he says, "Did you say that this was a date?"

I say thru a smile, "Well it's more of an outing than a date, but if you would rather it be a date than-"

Noah holds my face in his hands, looks me straight in the eye and cuts me off complaining, "No. Our first date must be special and the mall is filled with smelly people, odd clothes, and no quiet." His eyes grow caring, "So this will be considered an outing." Noah rubs my jaw line and stares me in the eyes smiling. I study his features quietly noting every little detail about his face. The way how almost every freckle was placed there perfectly, and the curls at the tips of his hair hung right at his jaw bone, perfectly.

"Are you ready to go Sadie" Noah's eyes looked wanting.

"Noah" I replied feeling shaky and nervous on the inside, "would you rather go somewhere quiet and where we can be alone?"

"And where were you thinking we could go?" Noah asks in a suspicious tone?

I bury my head in his neck and whisper, "A room."

I can feel Noah's chess tense and he says, "Sadie... we can't do that. We're to young. It would kill our pa-"

"Why do we care," I spike back at him looking him in the eyes. His eyes are looking away at some distant image I don't see.

Noah looked down at me with tears swelling in his eyes, and replied, "I love you Sadie. To much to break you. You're to young, as am I. I will marry you one day but not make love with you until than."

I felt hurt on the inside. Kissing his jaw bone I said, "Pwease?"

Noah faintly chuckled and started smoothing out my hair. "Soon my love. Soon."

With that he kissed me one last time rough, urgently, and we both stood up grabbing each others hands, and got in his car to go to the mall. On the way there I could not stop thinking about the future and the way I wanted it to be now and forever. But Noah was right, we were to young and so I forced the idea out of my mind and continued holding Noah's hand all the way to the mall.


End file.
